besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of planes visited in Magical Monster High School Drama!
This page is about the fictional multiverse of the anime Magical Monster High School Drama! Though most episodes focus on events at the School, a plane between worlds, several episodes feature field trips to other planes. The writer of the show, Terry H, has confirmed that each plane of existence actually forms around the consciousness of a single mage, and then these mages are invited to the School if their magic becomes strong enough. Planes revealed so far The School Most of the show takes place in the School, a magical acadamy between worlds. The school takes up the entirety of the mini plane it is based on - there are school buildings in every direction. The school resembles a Japanese high school for the most part, but several sections have competing aesthetics. Not all of the buildings are kept in good repair, either, and some parts of the plane are dilapidated and empty. So far, notable locations on the plane include: The mixed dorms These buildings have been shown several times already in the show as the place where the main characters, all boarding students, live while studying. Quentin and Akio live in the same apartment, a luxurious two floor apartment featuring a full kitchen, two bedrooms, and flatscreen television. They also rented a maid service for the entire year. Zeroeth lives just across the hall from the two boys. It is not yet known what the inside of her flat looks like, but it has been confirmed by her voice actor that Zeroeth sleeps in dragon form, so it is assumed that there is at least one room within her flat large enough to accomodate her true form. Sashi has also been confirmed to live in the same building, so it is probable, though not known, that Sir Dank also lives in the same building. The female dorms Not much is known about the female dorms at this point in time, but it has been confirmed by the writer that most students live in the segragated dorms rather than the mixed buildings. The male dorms Information is sparse on these buildings, but they have been shown from the outside. Quentin's homeroom class This classroom has been shown several times during the anime. The classes there are taught by Mr Vyager and the classroom representitive is Daisy. Quentin, Akio, Zeroeth, Sir Dank and Sashi are all part of this class. The Disciplinary Committee Tower This imposing building is the base of operations for the armband wearing Disciplinary Committee (DC). A reception at the bottom of the tower has been shown as well as a room for lost and found items, which were all very mundane. Deeper within the tower are rooms for keeping students who have misbehaved until they can be questioned, such as the room that Zeroeth was kept in during the pilot episode. These rooms are quite sparse, with stone walls, a bed and a wooden door. Zeroeth's room also had a balcony which she attempted to fly out of, but encountered an invisible wall. Also within the tower are gloomy dungeons with brackets for manacling people to the walls. This was shown in the pilot and first episode when Akio was imprisoned there after his embodiment of Promethia murdered another student. Here it was shown that the DC does not shy away from torturous methods of inforcing school rules and punishing students, when Akio was fitted with a restraining device consisting of wires that were embedded in his body. The courtyard This courtyard is directly outside the main characters' classroom. It features a fountain that was smashed by Zeroeth in the pilot episode after she was antagonised by Promethia. Zeroeth also fought the DC in this location. The courtyard and fountain have since been fixed, and usually the dragon enjoys sunbathing in this spot. The portal room This room is the official point of travel between the School and other planes. A giant portal swirling with energy dominates the room, guarded by the portal guards, who check students' passes and calibrate the portal for the correct plane. Within this room are several safeguards against unwanted non-student entities entering the school, including dimensional quarentine rooms that automatically trap such beings before they would be deposited into the School. Quentin's Plane On Quentin's plane, his family, the Zephiros, have been heading the army alongside angels and other humans for years. His family are the rulers of several dimensions within his plane, and between those worlds fly dragons. The dragons on Quentin's plane have been at war with the Zephiros for an as yet undetermined amount of time, but Promethia has said in the anime that she has slain thousands of the creatures over several embodiments. The plane has been visited in the first episode by Quentin, Akio, Zeroeth and Sashi. Only one city was shown in that episode, and it is unclear how large the city is, but most probably at least several square miles. The plane seemed to use advanced steam technology, and was confirmed to be based on the steampunk aesthetic by designers; appearing as an advanced, psuedo-Victorian Britain society. On the roofs of buildings throughout the city are well kept millitary machines: energy harpoons meant for shooting dragons from the skies; and Gatling gun turrets for use against more human invadors. Survaillance cameras line the streets, all the feeds leading to a survaillance hub in the middle of the city, and army personel are always on the ready to man the guns against attack, as seen in Fox Tails and Field Trips, parts 1 and 2. Down in the wide, well kept streets, the people of the city go about their daily lives. Though the city appears affluent, beggers were present, as well as simple food vendors, contrasting with the expensive jewellry shops and wealthy looking citizens. Within the city, the local currency can be changed for gold bars by the most wealthy. Other planes in the Wand of Promethia As well as his home plane and the School, Quentin has also shown that the Wand of Promethia can create portals to at least two other planes: Las Vegas, and his plane of cats. Quentin's Cat Plane This plane is a secluded plane only accesible by the holder of the Wand of Promethia. Quentin considers it his "happy place", and it was shown in the first arc finale, New Felt Top Gives Zero Shit. In this episode, the powerful spirit Nyarlathotep, whilst possessing Quentin's body, took Zeroeth to this secluded location to execute, butcher, and eat her. Sashi also came here, having invisibly followed the two, and banished Nyarlathotep from Quentin. It is unknown if he is still present on the cat plane in spirit form. The plane as shown was an idyllic landscape populated by hundreds of tame domestic cats, with a small cabin next to a hut. The plane has been confirmed to contain the bones of thousands of dead dragons slain by Promethia, but none were seen when the plane was visited, possibly due to the bones being buried under the grass.. Las Vegas Las Vegas is a planet comprised entirely of desert, and has nothing to do with the real life location. Every time this location has been shown, it has been used by a wand user to temporarily banish a threat from another location. This power has so far been used on Zeroeth and Nyarlathotep. Akio's Plane Akio's plane, or at least the city of his birth, was shown in the second episode. The city appears rough and rickety, and was confirmed to be based on a decrepid Tokyo, run by the Japanese Mafia, the Yakuza. Most of the buildings are tall wooden constructions, housing several families. The cityscape is dotted with taller, sturdier buildings as well as pagodas and skyscrapers. Washing lines hang between apartment shacks leaning together as if conspiring, the narrow streets sucking the light from the sky to remain bathed in shadows. Akio showed the party the alleyway where he died in the second episode, a street crawling with ornery alley cats. According to Akio, these cats began eating him when he died, sparking his fear of them. He regularly enjoys throwing grenades into this particular alley, but said that the ragged creatures always return. In the middle of the city, the tallest skyscraper houses the seat of the yakuza, and Akio's home base. The building is modeled similarly to the Empire State building, and houses both living quarters and a lucrative casino. Zeroeth's Plane On this plane, dragons rule over humans almost universally, and Zero herself has boasted that she is the tyrant of ten thousand humans. Some humans, unsatisfied with their servitude, prayed for angels to free them from their draconic overlords. These prayers summoned angels into being, and now these celestial beings are currently at war with the dragons. Only Zero's territory has been seen so far. This comprises a small walled city at the foot of a mountain, in a hot and dusty landscape, as well as the surrounding land. In the first episode of the new arc, Filler Me to the Moon, the dragon Sashi to have a tour of her city. The kitsune was led around the city by Nakiri, a human whose job is to take the grieviances of the city to the dragon, and vice versa. She showed Sashi that all work in the city is done to increase the comfort of either Zeroeth or her citizens. There is no concept of money, and the entire ethic of the place is focused on making sure that their draconic tyrant is the most comfortable. The buildings have a unified style of elegant simplicity, and are built in granite from the mountain. Around the city and on the mountain is farming land: stepped green spaces on the mountain, seeming overly lush for the hot and dry seeming area. Up the mountain winds a serpentine path, back and forth, all the way up to an imposing building on the mountainside. This building stands out in white marble, gleaming and polished. Its features are visible from a distance, tall columns leading into the peak. This enormous building, seemingly built for a dragon twice Zero's size, is called an akārosh, a lair for a dragon built by humans. Sashi's Plane Sashi's plane is another plane that has not been visited in the anime. However, it is known that Sashi was once contained in a shrine on her plane, fed and looked after by a pair of elderly shrine wardens. The shrine looked down on a village, a forest, and a second shrine in the distance. Sir Dank's Plane Currently, nothing is known about the tanuki's plane, apart from the fact that it contains tanuki, and that they are considered pests by the local humans. Category:Main page Category:Planes Category:Locations